


Signless ♦ Handmaid - A Bright Sunshiny Day

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era (Homestuck), Ancestors (Homestuck), Gen, Post-Scratch (Homestuck), This is set before Signless met Disciple, Time Player(s), Time Powers, Young Ancestors (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: In the distance a bolt of lightning struck. A pillar of light amidst the green haze. Moments later, the rumbling bellow of it sounded out in the sky above.And with it the chime of a clock.
Relationships: The Handmaid & The Signless | The Sufferer
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Signless ♦ Handmaid - A Bright Sunshiny Day

**Author's Note:**

> 12th in a 30 part series!

Sitting at the mouth of their cave refuge, Kankri watched the acid rain as it ever so slowly ate away at everything in sight. A stone’s throw away, a deceased hop-beast was stretched out on the ground, holes in its bone white pelt spreading with a near silent sizzling sound.

“Kankri, darling. Have you seen my darning needle?” In the distance a bolt of lightning struck. A pillar of light amidst the green haze. “I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” Moments later, the rumbling bellow of it sounded out in the sky above. “Kankri?”

And with it the chime of a clock.

Seemingly from thin air, a young troll appeared. For a split second, Kankri could see through the curtain of rain; into the eye of the storm. He could see their hair pulled up tight atop their head; their clothes a forbidden shade of lime; their eyes ablaze with a red sheen that Kankri saw every time he bled…

With a roar, what once had been a simple cloudburst worsened. Swallowing up the stranger’s form within its eye and rendering them to a mere silhouette in seconds.

“Kankri?!” Without a second of hesitation Kankri was on his feet. His own actions barely registered in his head before he was leaping into the storm. Drawn like a flutter-beast to light,

Previously harmless acid now splashed against him with all the ferocity of a thousand tiny arrows. They poked holes in his cloak and bit at his skin. The pain of it all only hastening his pace all the more. His lungs struggled to keep up, feeling as if they were breathing in more water than air. Constantly on the cusp of drowning. His only driving force being the stranger, whose outline grew fainter and fainter with every step. Until he could see them no more.

Then, oh so suddenly, the rain disappeared.

Stumbling to an unsteady halt on the muddy ground, Kankri took a moment to gaze up in pain filled awe.

It was as if a green-hued force field had swallowed him up; its invisible vigil standing all around him. Every drop suspended in time within the little safe haven he'd chanced upon.

And in the middle of it all was a girl.

Shoes nowhere in sight, her bare feet dug into the slush of soil below as she ripped up grass with her mud splattered toes. Her Arms were awash with the rain of the storm where it caught on her skin as she waded her hands through the air. She’d tilted her face towards the bruised sky, eyes open and roaming the landscape with an almost tangible hunger. Like a grub excited to see the sky for the first time in its tiny life.

And just like a grub, she too looked at the world as if she’d never seen it before.

Kankri wouldn’t have been able to tell you when he started moving again; his body working on autopilot. As if he were enthralled by this impossibility of a troll. With a tug his hole-filled cloak was unfastened and placed around the girl’s broad shoulders, covering up that shade of extinct Lime.

Then, just as abruptly as the rain had stopped, it started up anew.

With a start, Kankri faltered. His vision once again full of not only pouring rain, but with painted lips pulled into a snarl and the two ferociously glaring eyes of a familiar stranger. 

_Wrath bubbled up and tore its way out of her throat. A war cry louder than the colliding of stars. Fuschia covered her like a second skin. Patches flaking off, dry, despite having been liquid only moments before. Pillars that rose from the gold covered ground crumbled, collapsing under their own rapidly decaying weight. Her eyes swiveled toward him._

_The planet rusted beneath their feet._

Shaking off the phantom ring of grinding metal and rage fueled screams, Kankri met her glare head on. 

And slowly, like the dripping of bumble-beast nectar, the hate faded from the girl’s face. Settling into something that, if he’d been any more of a poet than he were, might have described as wistful.

Kankri was sure that he’d never met this girl before, yet her name rested on the tip of his tongue. And perhaps It was simply been a trick of the light, or the acid rotting his pan ever so slowly, but he felt that, lost somewhere in the soft edges of her face, might be the echo of someone he used to know.

And maybe it was just him, but could it be that she knew him too?

_Amidst the ruins of a decayed world, two young Trolls stood. Low metallic groans filled the air and Fuschia blood splattered the ground. He held her as the storm called rage passed. And he held her as it gave way to the sun of regret. And even as an ocean the colour of rust flowed from her eyes, he held her tight._

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the Signless meets either the Disciple or The Psionic.   
> My thought process was that this is the Handmaid's first time on Alternia, having used her time powers to travel there in a fit of pubescent rebellion against Doc Scratch. She remembers everything from before the Beforus session scratch, and recognises Signless as Kankri. Because Kankri is a Seer of Blood, while he might not remember their session, he at least vaguely remembers his friends. Damara, having been his moirail/matesprit, being one of them.  
> The italic sections are flashes of him remembering their SGRUB-session.


End file.
